


Death Row

by Glume



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal AU, Gay Sex, Hostage Situations, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tags May Change, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glume/pseuds/Glume
Summary: shorter than I'd like, but I guess that's okay for a first chapter. Updates will be irregular and chapters will be longer.





	Death Row

    The sun was hanging low in the sky, and Yoosung was just on his way home. Usually by this hour, he was in his small room cussing at his computer screen; however, after his last class today he decided to pick up something special from the convenience store. Yoosung wasn't a big fan of ice cream but today was different. He had a big raid tonight and he couldn't help but believe he and his guild would be victorious. So, he decided he needed a reward for himself.

    Yoosung found himself thinking about something else, though. While he had been at the small, brightly lit building, someone had caught his eye. There was one other man there with him; He was clad in black, with a thick hooded jacket, sweat pants, and heavy boots. His hood was up and, when Yoosung tried to sneak a look, he seemed to have a mask covering the lower half of his face.

    He couldn't quite tell why he felt so drawn to the man. Sure, he looked scary, but there were lots of scary people in the city. So what was so different about this one? Yoosung shut his eyes tight and shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. His blond hair had tangled while he did so, his hair clips now tugging uncomfortably. Not that he minded, though.

    Yoosung sat back in his computer chair, watching the word 'Victory' flash across his screen. Just as he had predicted, he had a reason to celebrate tonight. All thoughts of the man from before were long gone by this point. Yoosung logged off, saying his goodbyes and taking his headset off. He opened his mostly empty freezer and pulled out his small ice cream for one. It was getting late, he had studying to do and classes early in the morning, but instead he grabbed a spoon and shuffled to his couch. Lazily, he picked up the remote and switched on his tv, scrolling through Netflix and putting on a movie. He hadn't paid much mind to what exactly he was watching.

    He was halfway through with his ice cream when his phone started going off. A chatroom had opened. Yoosung opened his phone, watching Jumin and Seven argue and bicker over Elizabeth third like they often do.

Seven: You're just jealous because she loves me more

Jumin: What a ridiculous thing to say. My Elizabeth couldn't ever cherish such a cat abuser.

Seven: Yoosung!! How'd the raid go?

    Yoosung grinned, excited to tell the others of his achievement.

Yoosung: It was an easy win!!

Jumin: still playing those games? Don't you have school to focus on.

Yoosung: I'm doing fine balancing both, thank you! Besides.. I'm only failing two classes.

    He quickly lost track of time while talking to Seven. The movie had ended a long while ago and the half filled ice cream container now was liquid. Before he knew it, it was two in the morning. He had classes in five hours. _Shit_.

He didn't study at all. Sighing, he shut off his phone and went to his room. Studying could wait. Right now, all he wanted was sleep. His eyes burned. Yoosung slid his pants and shirt off, throwing an oversized shirt with a puppy on it on and crawled into bed. The blond yawned, stretching out his arms before grabbing his pillow and holding it to him. He thought he heard his window shut, but he was far too tired to even register it.

    The next morning, Yoosung Rose from his bed begrudgingly and made his way to the bathroom. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and turning on the bathroom light. He went to grab his toothbrush, but it wasn't in it's usual place. He was now fully awake, looking all over the counter for his brush. It wasn't there. He opened the mirror's cabinet. It wasn't there, either. Growing impatient, he crouched down and opened the cabinet under the sink. It wasn't there. Something else, however, was. There was a black duffle bag sitting in front of him. Confused, he pulled it out and set it on the floor. Where in the world did this even come from? He ran his hands over it, it had been pretty heavy. Did one of the repair guys leave it the last time his toilet busted?

    "Hey blondie."

    Yoosung swiftly turned around, only to be met with a pocket knife in his face. He stumbled backwards, but with every step he took it got closer. The blond squeaked when his legs hit the edge of the tub and he fell in. After collecting himself, he stared at the knife in horror. Yoosung slowly trailed his eyes along the arm that was holding it, his gaze meeting cold, piercing mint eyes. It was the man from the store. He tried to protest, beg for his life even, but he couldn't form decipherable words. His hands were shaking as he raised them up.

    "What's your name." The man asked him, his voice low.

    "My, my name… it's… my name is," Yoosung struggled to form a sentence, it felt like his lungs were being squeezed.

    "Yes. Your name. What is it," he stepped closer, running a hand through his faded hair.

    It was red at the top, but slowly faded to white once it got to the bottom.

    "Yoosung, my name.. my name is Yoosung." He choked out.

    His hands scratched and slipped on the sides of the tub. He was trying to sit up, but he couldn't get a grip to lift himself on anything.

    "Alright, Yoosung," the man said, his voice smooth and dangerous, "I'm going to need you to cooperate with me. Okay?"

    Yoosung gulped down a large amount of air and nodded his head vigorously. The last thing he wanted was for this man to hurt him, hell- kill him even. Adrenaline was pushing its way through his body.

    "Good," he pulled the knife back, leaning over the smaller male and holding out a hand, "let's go to your living room and have a chat, alright?"

    Shaking, Yoosung nodded his head again, trying to choke out 'okay' but instead just making noise. He grabbed the other's hand and pulled himself to his feet, falling forward into his chest. The man caught him and turned him around. They both walked to the living room, with a hand on Yoosung's shoulder and the knife at his throat. He pushed Yoosung onto the couch lightly. The blond sat up straight.

    "Do you know who I am, Yoosung?"

    He stared hard at the other, searching his mind for an answer. Was he supposed to know who this was? Had they met before the convenience store? He let out a shaky breath.

    "..no?"

    "You can call me Unknown."

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than I'd like, but I guess that's okay for a first chapter. Updates will be irregular and chapters will be longer.


End file.
